


It's Just A Piano

by IantheAbyssWatchingCactus



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Character Death, F/M, Fluff, decided to do this on a whim, love these characters, please dont judge too hard, stepcest, this is a one shot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-25
Updated: 2017-01-03
Packaged: 2018-09-11 22:53:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9038477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IantheAbyssWatchingCactus/pseuds/IantheAbyssWatchingCactus
Summary: As Flowey begins to observe Frisk's journey throughout the Underground, he can't help but wonder if this child is truly his long lost love returning? These thoughts lead him to remember a time long ago.





	1. It's Just A Piano!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Flowey begins to observe Frisk's journey throughout the Underground, he can't help but wonder if this child is truly his long lost love returning? These thoughts lead him to remember a time long ago.

Flowey licked his lips as he watched the newly fallen human greet the smiling trashbag he hated so much. "Good," the flower whispered under his breath, hiding behind the many rows of trees whilst still observing the fresh interaction between the human and skeleton. "The more friends you make, the more satisfying your reaction will be when I rip them to shreds."

Flowey continued to watch as the human walked through the gate that Papyrus had made. Flowey shook his head slightly at the thought of how idiotic that damn skeleton was. However, he also took note of how the ignorance of the narcissistic monster had made him all the more gullible and easy to manipulate in the previous timelines.

Flowey continued on watching the fallen human as they hid behind that tacky lamp, noting to himself how random it was to have a lamp like that just sitting out in the forest. However, his mind began to drift off to other things as he observed the human's stature and appearance. Suddenly, a stabbing pain hit his head, which caused him to bend over slightly. Flashes of a memory he had long since forgotten began to play in his head, only making the headache worse.

"D-dammit..." The flower muttered as he shook his head, trying to get rid of the memories and the headache they were creating. After a few more seconds, the headache finally subsided, a wave of relief washing over the confused flower. "What was that all about..." He questioned himself, before looking back up.

Papyrus, the ignorant skeleton he had thought of before, was yelling at his smiley trashbag of a brother over the puzzles he hadn't re-calibrated, leading Flowey to sigh. However, he once again found himself staring at the human as they hid behind the lamp, his thoughts drowning out the yells of Papyrus as another memory flashed in his mind.

Flowey bit his bottom lip as more flashes hit his head, causing him to groan in frustration. "Those..memories..aren't apart of me anymore...!" He began, but soon he found himself even more dumbstruck as something else hit him. It was a strange feeling that made his insides twist, leading him to writhe and lightly groan through gritted teeth.

"What..is this feeling...is it sadness...?" Flowey asked himself quietly, still careful not to alert the human or skeletons of his presence. "No..I cannot feel such things...I haven't been able to feel them for a long time..." The flower continued to mutter excuses to himself, and finally after a minute or so of doing so he snapped back to reality. watching as the human left the immediate area with smiley trashbag doing the same.

"Erm..." The flower sighed, looking up at the cavern above. Much to his dismay, the flower's thoughts once more drifted to the human and once more, he was hit with a headache. This time, however, Flowey decided that he should indulge in these memories, just to see what they were all about.

 

"Come on, Chara!" The small boy yelled, running down the hallway of the watery cavern. "It's over here!" He yelled again, entering a room to his immediate left. There it laid, a small grand piano, right against the wall. He was so excited to show her, his best friend, the piano that he had found in the room.

Slowly, a small girl with shoulder-length brown hair and brown eyes entered the room a few seconds after the boy did. She was wearing a green sweater with a single, horizontal yellow stripe decorating it. For lower garments, she wore brown pants and casual shoes. She let out a small sigh as she looked to her slightly-older brother.

"What is it, Asriel?" The girl, Chara, asked him with another sigh. Despite the bored tone of her voice, Chara was smiling as she was rather amused by the boy's eagerness to show her...whatever he wanted to show her.

"Look!" The young monster commanded excitedly as he pointed to the piano, still looking at her. Although he would never admit it, Asriel found the young human girl rather beautiful. He adored her every feature, her soft, pale skin, her rosy cheeks, her thick brown hair...

"What of it, Azzy?" His daydreaming was interrupted by the young girl's voice as he snapped back to his senses and cursed himself for thinking such things of his adopted sister. "It's a piano!" He exclaimed, running over to it and sitting down on the small bench that was situated in front of the somewhat-large instrument. He looked back at Chara and patted the seat next to him, a bright smile across his face; his eyes beaming with excitement.

Chara sighed and leisurely walked over to the bench, sitting herself next to the young prince. "So, what of it? It's just a piano." She told him bluntly, turning her head over to look at him. The bright look on his face quickly shifted to that of frustration as he looked back at his adopted human sister. "Just a piano?! It's an instrument! A tool used to express the deepest thoughts and passions of one's soul through music!" The boy exclaimed in response, closing his eyes and holding his hands to his heart rather melodramatically.

The girl let out a sigh and smiled softly at the boy's passion. She always enamored and appreciated that part of her brother. The passion he expressed, how kind he was to everyone and everything. She hated to admit that he was one of the only people that could make her genuinely smile.

She then decided to impress him, letting out another sigh and turning her head back towards the instrument. Slowly, she placed her hands on the keys and began to play a soft melody that she was taught on the surface. It wasn't anything too impressive or intricate, but it was something that she felt confident with playing.

Asriel watched in utter amazement and awe, watching as the young girl delicately but passionately poured her heart out into a song that soothed the very depths of the boy's soul. He continued to stare at her in pure shock and joy as she finished the melody only a few moments later.

Without truly thinking about it, Asriel grasped the girl's left hand with both of his paws, holding it to his chest. "Chara! That was amazing! How do you know how to play the piano?" He asked excitedly, staring at her with clear enthusiasm. His sudden burst of emotion and the physical contact he was currently giving her led Chara to look at her brother quickly, before turning away as a slight blush appeared on her face.

"It wasn't anything too impressive..." She sputtered, embarrassed. "Just a small song I learned from people on the surface..." She specifically chose not to specify who, the memory was far too painful for her.

"Just a small song?! Chara, that was amazing!" The boy exclaimed to her, continuing to hold her hands in his paws. "Will you teach me the song? Please!" The prince asked her, beaming at the young girl.

Chara huffed, before a small smile crept on her lips. She nodded and turned towards him. "Follow my lead, alright, Azzy?"

The boy felt the blood rush to his face as a slight twinge of red hit his cheeks due to the use of his nickname by the human girl, but he swallowed and nodded, letting her take the lead with the piano. Slowly, she showed him the melody that she had played moments before.

He was a little nervous to actually be playing the piano for the first time, but he nonetheless began to follow her simple pattern. After half an hour or so of practicing, Asriel tried out the melody for himself. He made a few mistakes, but Chara chose to overlook them as this was his first time playing on his own. Asriel soon finished the melody himself, leading to him exhaling deeply, due to the stress he built up as he played it.

Soon after, Chara congratulated him, smiling widely. They both chose to leave after that, walking back to their house in New Home. Asriel excitedly told their parents about learning to play the piano, and how Chara taught him, a bright smile on his lips throughout the entire explanation.

 

That night, Asriel fumbled about, tossing and turning in his bed as he was going through yet another bad dream. He had these monthly, and every time they got worse. They ranged from just about everything, but this one had been particularly frightening: Chara's death due to the consumption of buttercups. It was strangely vivid, which made it all the worst for him as he mumbled in his sleep. "No..don't leave me...please...don't leave...."

Chara overheard him as she laid in her own bed, and she turned to look at him tumbling in his sleep. Slowly, she got up from her bed and walked over to his, laying herself down next to him and softly wrapping her arms around him. "Shh...it's okay, Azzy, I'm right here..." She whispered to him, beginning to slowly rub his back.

Slowly, Asriel began to calm down and his movements stopped completely. He stirred awake slightly, but did not open his eyes as to not ruin what was currently happening. He slowly placed his own arms around Chara, tears slowly running down his face as he pulled the girl closer.

Chara was a little surprised, but she did not resist, and held her brother close. She softly kissed his forehead, continuing to rub his back in a soothing manner. She knew he had woken up despite his attempt to hide it, and to lull him back to sleep, Chara softly began to hum the melody she had taught him on the piano earlier that day.

Asriel finally began to fall asleep again, keeping his arms around Chara as his breathing slowed and he completely drifted off to sleep. Chara soon followed suit, holding her brother close as her eyes fluttered shut, her breathing slowing as his own breathing did.

 

Flowey shivered as the cold air of Snowdin finally began to effect him. He slowly opened his eyes after the memory ended, and the twisting feeling from inside of him began to take hold once more. He missed her, despite his attempts not to. He missed Chara, and everything about her. From her looks, to her personality.

Flowey, however, shook off these thoughts as he remembered that the human was now steadily making their way through Snowdin. Knowing that he should observe their journey to see how this played out, he burrowed underground and slowly made his way to the human's current location.

Was it really his long lost love...? Could this human possibly be Chara?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a oneshot! However, I may decide to make a full series out of this if people so request it. Please, don't hesitate to criticize, this is only the second story I've thought of writing! Also, please check out my other work Pith. You can find it on my profile.


	2. Golden Petals

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Flowey continues to drone and think on the past, while Sans begins getting a little suspicious.

Asriel curled his lips into a slight smirk as he gingerly handled the golden flowers currently in his grasp. Gently, he placed them into the vase, where soil and water was plenty. He exhaled sharply, stress building up due to how careful he was previously being, feeling as though a single breath would endanger the golden flowers that he held.   
  
Chara leaned back against the door to their bedroom, staring at her brother with half-lidded eyes. She could get rather amused by him, but it was also somewhat enamoring. She appreciated how gentle he was, how caring. Something that she could never be, no matter how hard she tried. “You treat them as if we can’t get more,” She said briskly, checking her fingernails.   
  
Asriel, much to her surprise, was quick to shoot back. “These flowers are precious!” He turned to look at them, his face lighting up. “They’re so delicate...so beautiful…” To Chara, it seemed as if he had  _ fallen in love _ with those damn flowers. They didn’t feel real to her. They were buttercups, a poisonous and deadly thing. They weren’t HER golden flowers, the ones from her village. They were a cheap imitation. “They’re ugly, Asriel.” She rolled her eyes. “They’re not like real golden flowers.”   
  
The young monster had prepared to retaliate, but his curiosity over the surface overwhelmed him. “The ones from your village? Why are you so drawn to them?” He asked with the tilt of his head. It would’ve been hypocrisy had Asriel been using said enchantment with the flowers against her, but he wasn’t. He was, in the truest sense, curious.   
  
“Because, they just...just…” Chara looked to the ceiling, pondering what about them she really did find appealing. It wasn’t as if there weren’t things that  _ were _ appealing to her about them, but she, for some reason, just couldn’t think of them. After a minute or so of her pondering, with still no answer, Asriel rolled his eyes, amused. “You always drone over those flowers, yet never give me any reasons why.” He chuckled, amused, before standing up. He briskly began walking down the hallway, not sparing her a second glance. “I’m going to get something to eat,” He yawned, stretching as he walked.   
  
An idea came to Chara’s mind, and she looked at him as he walked ahead. A smile crept to her lips, and she ran past him, slapping his shoulder. “First one there get’s the first slice of mom’s Butterscotch Pie!” She yelled back at him, turning around whilst still smiling brightly. Asriel shook his head and blinked, before running after her. “Hey, no fair, you didn’t give me a heads up!” He yelled as he chased after his best friend.

 

* * *

 

  
Flowey shook his head and growled as yet another memory plagued his mind. These were getting so annoying! Ahead of him, Frisk conversed with Papyrus, who was telling them about some idiotic sock collection that smiley trashbag had started. Flowey shivered, muttering curses under his breath due to the cold. When he was Asriel, the cold of Snowdin didn’t affect him much due to the coat of fur he had covering him. As a flower, however, he was much more vulnerable to it. Waves of cold air kissed his exposed stem, triggering him to try and cover up with his leaves. It didn’t do that much, but nonetheless he kept his leaves wrapped tightly around his stem.   
  
Snapping back to reality, he looked up at Frisk, who now was speaking to Sa- smiley trashbag, giggling a little at whatever the skeleton had just said. They then turned and kept on their way, skipping through the snow happily. The sight of them happily prancing through the snow brought a snarl to Flowey’s face. He hated how happy the human was. “Still...the happier they are, the more attached they get...the more satisfying the reaction!” The flower laughed like a maniac to himself, relishing the thought of how the human would look as their friends were torn limb from limb!   
  
A chill went up Sans’ spine, causing him to jerk his head in the direction of the source of laughter, his right eye socket turning a complete, pitch black, as his left eye socket glowed a bright cyan, flashes of yellow flickering in the cyan from time to time. However, Flowey burrowed underground as soon as he saw “smiley trashbag” begin to turn his head towards the flower’s direction.    
  
Sans had sworn that he saw petals briefly shooting into the ground, and his wide smile turned into a menacing grimace. He felt uneasy, he KNEW he wasn’t just seeing things. Still, Sans relaxed, letting out a sigh as he closed his eyes. When he opened them, they were both back to normal, with a single white light in each socket. Under the crisp snow and firm ground of Snowdin, Flowey giggled and cackled to himself as he set off to find the human.

* * *

 

Chara sat down on “Mr. Dad Guy’s” throne, noticing how her entire body could fit on just the seat of it. She had never really taken in how large her adopted father was. Sure, she was rather off put by his large stature when first meeting him, but she never truly proportioned herself to him. And, now that she thought about it, she felt like an ant.   
  
“Dum dee dum…” Echoed down the corridor and into the Throne Room as Chara sat on the throne, looking around. Upon hearing the familiar tune, she hopped off of the throne and whistled casually, looking out the window. 

 

Heavy footsteps paraded down the corridor, as if a beast of considerable portion was coming through. The humming only grew louder, ricocheting off the walls and drilling itself into Chara’s ears, making her smile a tad as his majesty walked into the room.   
  
Asgore, the King of all Monsters, didn’t even take note of the small human girl currently in the room, instead beginning to gingerly tend to the buttercups in a nearby pot.    
  
Chara turned to him and leaned against the wall, however, she quickly decided that she should take advantage of the Boss Monster’s ignorance considering her presence. Silently, she tip-toed across the throne room, smirking. Asgore remained entirely oblivious of the human’s presence, still faintly humming “Dum dee dum…” as he watered the flowers.   
  
Asgore was soon off put from doing so however, as there was now a human girl latched onto his back. Although a tad startled at first, the Boss Monster soon made out who this was and smiled widely, reaching his arms back over his shoulders and lifting the girl up so that she may now sit on his shoulders.   
  
Chara giggled uncontrollably, gripping onto the king’s ears, perhaps a little too hastily in order to balance herself.   
  
“There’s my girl,” Asgore chuckled, gazing up at her with a wide grin. “Asriel has been looking for you, darling.”   
  
Chara tilted her head as she gazed back at her adoptive father. “Why’s that?” She asked, tilting her head even more, genuinely curious. While Asriel did often enjoy to spend time with her, she didn’t see why he insisted that they spend every second of every day together. He was a bit clingy, but, Chara still found it a bit amusing, and perhaps even a little captivating. 

 

“Hm…” The king’s voice was hoarse, pondering the question as he lightly scratched his beard. “He did not say, I’m afraid,” Asgore sounded a bit perplexed himself. He was always like this, though.   

Though he may not have seemed like the most intellectual of monsters, Asgore was very intelligent; always eager to learn about different things, and perhaps most of all, to study the solitary and social behaviors of his people. It helped him understand their feelings better, Asgore always thought. It helped him get to  _ know _ them better. Although, when it came to his own children, and sometimes even his spouse, Asgore was always a little unmindful, it seemed.

 

Chara tilted her head towards the ceiling, her fringe covering her right eye a tad. She brushed it out of the way and looked back down, but not at Asgore, rather, the floor. “I suppose...I should go see him then.” The girl had given her verdict. While Asriel could’ve just wanted to play, as he often did, Chara had the sneaking suspicion that he wanted her for something else, perhaps a little more important.   
  
With that, she tapped Asgore’s head and, almost as if on cue, he lifted the small child up gingerly and carefully placed her back onto the tiled floor. With that, Chara ran off down the hallway, nearly tripping due to a brief loss of balance.   
  


* * *

  
  
Flowey, putting it lightly, was exasperated. That smiley trashbag had almost caught onto and found the flower over five times since the first, brief second he had caught glimpse of him. It was getting annoying! Why couldn’t that damn skeleton just stop being so paranoid and mind his own damn business!   
  
Flowey huffed, shaking his petals to rid of the snow which had briskly caught onto them away. Getting out of his own thoughts, the small flower watched as the human entered the heavy fog that laid right before Waterfall began. Paper boy, or Papyrus, would be waiting for them there. Accordingly, Flowey burrowed underground and popped up just five meters or so away from where the fight would take place.   
  
Flowey knew, however, that Papyrus wouldn’t dare kill the human. He didn’t have it in him, and the human surely wouldn’t kill Papyrus. Flowey was a tad interested in how it would play out. Would the smiling bag of garbage perhaps do what his brother could not and kill the human? No, he wouldn’t. Even if he did, the human could just reset, anyway.   
  


Flowey kept silent as he watched, however, and did not dare slip into another one of his little memories from when he was the prince. He patiently observed the entire battle between the human and skeleton, staying rather quiet, but not bothering to stop himself from snarling and scoffing when the human made rather cheap and embarrassing flirting attempts at the skeleton. Though, what really disgusted Flowey, was how they were  _ working _ .   
  
After the battle was done, Flowey let out a quick sigh and continued watching as Papyrus said something along the lines of “Nyoo hoo hoo…” Though the ending of the fight was rather boring to him, Flowey was intrigued by how unique it was. 

  
While the flower could observe the two having some childish date, he felt as if it was a waste of his time, and the thought made him shiver, anyway. Flowey perked his head up and, in a hurry, forced himself underground as he heard the familiar sound of snow crunching under two slippers.    


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I decided to make another chapter, just for fun. I'll be making a series out of this, I suppose, but updates will be rather random. Keep that in mind.


End file.
